


Made to Fight, Raised to Run

by FandomDarling99



Series: My Only Sunshine [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes is a great mother, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDarling99/pseuds/FandomDarling99
Summary: Wanting the best subjects for the next generation, HYDRA tampered with more than just Bucky's mind. The child of the Winter Solider would have been the next great weapon. But with the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D and long lost memories making themselves known, Bucky was left confused and running as his child grew inside him. Now both parent and child find themselves in peril after a bombing in Vienna and a surprise visit from Captain America. Bucky will do anything for his daughter.





	1. Run With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. Feel free to leave comments. If you like it so much that you want to make art, go right ahead. Link it to me on Twitter or Tumblr.  
> _Tiny_Mushroom_ on Twitter, wife-to-loki-of-asgard on Tumblr. I also plan on making a few prequel ficlets if this does well. Thank you.

Steve glanced about the tiny, Romanian apartment. It was just one room, but it looked well lived in. Scruffy, but comfortable. The bed---well, mattress---was unmade, with lumpy and tangled blankets covering it. The windows had been covered with newspapers, obscuring any view in. The cheap looking table was home to a collection of various newspapers. Makeshift shelves of cinder blocks and wood planks held a decent amount of magazines; a few were about nature and wildlife, some focused on history, and there were even a few fashion catalogs. One wildlife magazine had been left open on the top, displaying a picture of a yawning seal and an interview with a marine biologist.

 A few other things in the little apartment seemed out of place. A handful of colorful magnets decorated the refrigerator and held up a sketch of a butterfly. There was a purple sweatshirt and a pair of matching mittens by the heater, as if put there to dry after a rainy day. A heart shaped hairbrush lay discarded next to the mattress, a few strands of black hair tangled within the bristles. Steve was confused by those things, but decided not to linger on them. Who knew what was running through Bucky's mind anymore? Maybe he was buying things he thought were familiar?

 The captain moved to the kitchen section and lifted a journal from the top of the refrigerator, letting the two candy bars that sat on top of it slide off. It wasn't eye-catching in the slightest, with a plain cover and a few different colored sticky tabs poked out from the sides. Steve opened to a page that seemed like it was turned to the most often and came across a picture of himself. It was an old art rendition from the war of him saluting with an American flag in the background. It was worn out and folded, creases permanently a part of it. An odd feeling swirled in Steve's stomach.

   "Heads up, Cap." Sam warned him over coms. "German Special Forces, approaching from the south."

   "Understood." Steve replied. He looked at the journal for a moment longer before he sensed someone behind him. He turned and came face to face with his old friend, as well as someone unfamiliar.

 Bucky Barnes stood composed, not letting much of his shock or confusion show on his face. He was dressed casually; a hoodie, jeans, and a baseball cap. Perfect clothes to blend in with the crowd. He looked well fed, so he hadn't been starving. He must have even gotten some sort of job in order to rent an apartment. A flicker of relief sparked in Steve's stomach for just a moment, glad to know his old friend wasn't absolutely suffering. He was trying to make life, building himself back up from scratch.

 Steve then turned his attention to the girl, who was gripping tightly to Bucky's jacket sleeve. She was a petite thing, probably not even five and a half feet, with fear filled blue eyes and shoulder length black hair pulled back into a ponytail. She mirrored Bucky's casual attire, minus the hat. Steve could feel her gaze sweep over him in a quick analysis, taking in every detail from his face down to the dirt on his boots. She must have been the owner of the brush and sweatshirt. Why she was with Bucky was unknown. Perhaps he had taken her in off the streets? A roommate?

   "Do you know me?" Steve asked, ignoring the girl for the moment and focusing and Bucky. At the sound of his voice, the girl pushed herself closer to her companion.

   "You're Steve." Bucky said after a moment of hesitation. "I read about you in a museum."

 Sam's voice came back on coms, sending a warning in Steve's ear. "They've set a perimeter."

 The captain ignored his partner and addressed Bucky again. "I know you're nervous. And you have plenty of reason to be. But you're lying."

   "We were never in Vienna." The girl spoke at last, revealing her voice to be high and oddly familiar. "M---He doesn't do that anymore."

   "Liniște, micuță." Bucky scolded in Romanian while Sam relayed that Special forces were entering the building.

   "Well, the people who think he did are coming here now. And they're not planning on taking him alive." Steve told the girl bluntly as he took a few steps forward.

   "That's smart. Good strategy." Bucky said casually, earning a look of worry and a smack on the arm from the girl.

 Rapid footfalls from above drew their attention upward. Meanwhile, Sam alerted Steve that he had been compromised on the roof.

   "This doesn't have to end in a fight, Buck."

   "It always ends in a fight." Bucky sighed wearily. He looked to the girl and told her, "Stai aproape de mine. Fugi dacă trebuie."

 The teen nodded and seemed to straighten herself, poised for a fight. But she still stared at Bucky with unfiltered fear in her eyes.

   "Five seconds." Sam warned.

   "You pulled me from the river." Steve pressed as Bucky took off his glove, revealing his metal hand. "Why?"

   "I don't know."

   "Three seconds!"

   "Yes, you do."

   "Breach! Breach! Breach!"

 A lot of things happened at once. A grenade came flying through the newspaper covered window, which Steve deflected into the kitchen cabinets with his shield. Another grenade crashed though the window closer to Bucky, who yanked the girl away from it and kicked in toward Steve, who slammed his shield over the it to smother the explosion. From the other side of the door, a man shouted something in German. A large bang rattled the door, most likely from a battering ram. At the same time, Bucky lifted the mattress up from the floor to block an attack from the window. Another slam rattled the door. Realizing it wouldn't hold, Bucky grasped the table covered in newspapers with his metal hand and threw it, wedging it between the wall and the door as two men in full tactical gear smashed through the windows on cables. Steve pulled a rug from under one of them, sending him flying and his gun shooting upwards at the ceiling. Bucky and the girl slammed the other one into the wall using the cable still attached to him. Another man burst through the small balcony door, only to be met with Steve taking hold of the barrel and pointing it away while Bucky delivered a forceful kick that sent the operative falling to the ground.

   "Buck, stop!" Steve shouted, grabbing hold of the fugitive's elbow. Bucky twisted to face him.

   "You're gonna kill someone."

 Scowling, Bucky slammed the captain to the wooden floor. He brought a fist down and smashed it though the floorboards.

   "I'm not gonna kill anyone. Evelyn! "

 He pulled out two backpacks from hole and threw them out the window and onto the roof of an adjacent building as the girl---Evelyn---listened to her companion and dashed over to his side. A barrage of bullets from another gun ricocheted off Bucky's metal arm, followed by Steve raising his shield to fully protect them. With another Special Op at the kitchen window, Bucky thrust the captain forward and outward onto the balcony.

 Steve gritted his teeth as he wrenched the rifle from the operative's grip, using the blunt end to knock him unconscious. A moment later, another rifle came flying through the window and went sailing over the edge of the building. Steve peered into the apartment and saw Evelyn deliver a harsh kick to a German man's face. Whoever the girl was, she could hold her own. There was something---something---about her that was so much like Bucky.

 

 

 After a surprise appearance from an enhanced man in panther suit who was trying to kill Bucky threw everyone for a loop. Steve didn't really give a damn who the guy was. Only Bucky mattered. And the girl. Evelyn.

 The girl was enhanced as well. The speed at which she ran and her strength was beyond normal, and her agility was off the charts. She kept up easily with Bucky as they raced through the streets of Bucharest, weaving between cars and people at the pace of an Olympic sprinter. And she meant the world to Bucky for some reason. They two of them stuck together like glue and Steve was one hundred percent sure that Bucky would die for that kid. But that just raised more questions. Where the hell had the girl come from? Was she a HYDRA experiment as well? Why was Bucky so attached to her?

 With armed police surrounding them on every side, War Machine flying in, and the man in panther suit revealed to be Prince T'Challa, Steve knew it was over. Bucky caught his eye and nodded to Evelyn, the look in his eyes saying 'please protect her' as the police forced him to the ground. The desperation was clear.

   "No, please!" The girl protested as one of the German officers roughly yanked her away from Bucky. "Please, it wasn't him!"

   "Don't make this worse, kid." Rhodes warned, looking slightly sympathetic.

   "Please!" Evelyn continued to beg as Bucky was put into multiple restraints. "Mama! Mama, they can't! Please!"

 Steve's confusion tripled at the young girl's words, before realizing that she was speaking to Bucky.

 The ex-assassin gave a weary, pained smile. "Do as they say, Evelyn."

   "But, Mama…"

 Steve watched as a tear rolled down Bucky's cheek and splattered again the asphalt. "You need to promise me that you'll be good and listen and stay out of trouble. I love you, Strawberry."

 Evelyn nodded silently, sniffling and holding back tears as Bucky was dragged away into an armored car. Through his absolute bewilderment, Steve's heart ached. This girl, for some reason or another, thought of Bucky as a parent. And Bucky obviously saw the girl as a daughter. They loved each other. Seeing them ripped apart was...painful.

 He remembered Bucky's silent and desperate plea to keep the girl safe, so he offered his hand, making the officers raise their guns.

   "You'll need to come with us. Evelyn, right?"

 The teen stared at the captain's hand, shaking like leaf as she bit down on her lip. Steve bent down a bit to get eye level with her.

   "I know you're scared. We'll figure this out, but you do need to come with us. Or else they'll make you."

 He inclined his head toward one of the guns pointed at them. "Your...Mama...would want you to be safe. So, please."

 Evelyn slowly wrapped her dainty fingers around Steve's hand and squeezed tight, as if she was afraid Steve would disappear if she let go.

 With Evelyn in tow, Steve, Sam, and Prince T'Challa were herded into a police van and began a long drive to Berlin.


	2. Baby of Mine

   "So, what's your story, kid?" Sam asked Evelyn bluntly after T'Challa had vaguely explained the mantle of the Black Panther. Steve cast him a glare as the girl curled in on herself even more. She hadn't said a word since they were taken into custody. She looked so traumatized, vacantly staring out the window with unseeing eyes.

   "Come on, everything about this day warrants questions. How is she his daughter?"

 Evelyn spoke for the first time in a few hours, tucking herself closer to the window. "He's my mother."

 She said it so simply that if one hadn't been paying attention, they wouldn't gave batted an eye.

   "How can Barnes be your _mother_?" T'Challa questioned with narrowed eyes. Evelyn looked at the prince with dead, tired eyes for a moment before returning to gaze out the window.

   "He only remembers bits and pieces from before. He told me what he knows and what he thinks." She said quietly and calmly. "He doesn't like to talk about HYDRA, but he wanted me to understand what I was."

 She paused for a few moments to inspect her hands as if they were unknown specimens.

   "HYDRA wanted its next generation to be fierce and elite. The best fighters. The best strategists. The perfect weapons. Logically, the Winter Soldier was the perfect choice for the experiment. They cut him open. Gave him everything he needed so he could carry a child and provide for it. No idea who the other parent is. Most likely one of the brightest minds HYDRA had to offer, not that it matters. Because of the experimentation back during the World War II, Mama was durable enough to fight even in the first months of the pregnancy and not risk a miscarriage. He was about a month along with me when S.H.I.E.L.D. fell. When he started to remember things."

 Evelyn pulled her hair from her ponytail and let it fall free, still focusing on the scenery going by outside.

   "He was so confused. And lost. And hurting. All he knew was that I was inside him and that he had to protect the both of us. It didn't matter that HYDRA had created me. I was going to be alive. My own person. I was going to be a human being. So he ran. Stayed quiet. Didn't draw attention. Did everything he could so that I would be healthy. He cut me out himself when it was time. All alone in a rundown farmhouse in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but a pocket knife and a little first aid kit. And it's just been the two of us ever since. Always running."

 Now that Steve really looked at Evelyn, the resemblance to Bucky was chilling. The same piercing blue eyes. The same waves in the hair. Even the chin and nose were Bucky's. Even the way she looked out the window resembled Bucky when he would watch raindrops slide down the glass on rainy days. Evelyn was undoubtedly his daughter. Steve felt sick to his stomach at the thought of HYDRA forcing Bucky onto an operating table and rearranging his insides. And the thought of him alone and in pain, slicing himself open to bring a child into the world made him light headed. It was horrific and infuriating. Steve damned HYDRA for everything they had ever done. But another question nagged at him.

   "But that would make you...not even two-years-old. How are you...?"

 Evelyn shrugged. "I guess HYDRA wasn't keen on waiting for their weapon to grow up. I reached physical maturity at a year old. I haven't aged since. I suspect they slowed the aging process so I could be of use for years beyond a normal soldier. I was made to fight. But I was raised to run. If that's not a screwed up childhood, I don't know what is."

 Steve couldn't think of an appropriate way to respond to everything he had just been told, and was still trying to process the fact that his childhood friend had given birth. There were some days that he missed the simplicity of punching Nazis.

 He observed Evelyn for a while and let his mind wander. It became easier to picture Bucky taking care of a child, as he had always been great at caring for his younger sisters back in the day. Steve could imagine his old friend in a rundown apartment, comforting a wailing newborn in the middle of the night, pacing back and forth in hopes of calming the baby down. And the thought of tiny fingers reaching up and yanking long brown hair made him smirk for a brief moment. Motherhood had probably kept Bucky grounded. Kept him from doing anything too reckless. Kept him happy. Evelyn had saved Bucky in someway or another.

 

 

 When they arrived at a secure bunker and exited the SUV, they all witnessed Bucky in a glass pod being carried away by forklift. The group approached Sharon Carter and an unfamiliar man in a suit who  stood waiting, along with three armed guards.

   "What's going to happen to him?" The captain questioned.

   "Same thing that ought to happen to you. Psychological evaluation and extradition." The man said in an American accent.

   "This is Everett Ross." Sharon introduced. "Deputy Task Force Commander."

 Evelyn made a displeased sounding hum, looking at the man like he was something she had scraped off the bottom of her shoe. Ross eyed her for a moment.

   "And this is...?"

   "A person of interest willing to speak of Barnes' behalf." Evelyn replied coldly, locking eyes with older man.

   "What about our lawyer?" Steve inquired, partially to get the deputy's attention off the Evelyn.

   "Lawyer. That's funny." Ross smiled humorlessly, before nodding at the guards behind him. "See their weapons are placed in lockup. Oh, we'll write you a receipt."

 Two other guards walked by carrying Steve's shield and Sam's wings.

   "I better not look out the window and see anybody flying around in that." Sam grumbled before following Deputy Ross and the guards. Both Steve and Evelyn cast a final look at Bucky as he was carted away.

   "Psychological evaluation. It's just questions. They won't hurt him." Evelyn told herself in a hushed tone. She repeated it like a mantra of reassurance, trying to convince herself that everything would turn out alright.   

 Steve patted her shoulder lightly in comfort and pulled her a bit closer, the same way Bucky used to after getting him out of a fight. "Breathe. Working yourself into a frenzy won't make you feel any better. Just breathe. That's it. Come on, stay close to me. Like your mom said, stay out of trouble."

 Trouble always seemed to find Steve, however. A man posing as a psychologist was actually an enemy right under their noses, knocking out the power long enough for him to do something that flipped the switch and turned Bucky back into the Winter Soldier. Natasha and Tony got in the mix as well, along with T'Challa, each one of them fighting against an unstoppable weapon. It ended with broken trust between the captain and Iron Man, and both Steve and Bucky nose diving into the river, paralleling events from two years ago.

 Both Sam and Evelyn managed to slip away and eventually regroup with Steve and an unconscious Bucky in an old warehouse away from prying eyes and any guns. Evelyn was looking more than a bit disheveled after everything that had happened, and upon seeing her mother's metal arm pinned down in an old industrial vice, she put her back against the dirty wall and slid down until she was sitting. She stayed there for quite some time, trying to control her breathing and not cry. Sam stepped in and worked some counselor magic that seemed to put the girl a bit more at ease. He even managed to get her to smile. She had Bucky's smile.

 It was a little while later as Steve peered though a gap in the warehouse wall, keeping an eye on a helicopter, that Sam alerted him that Bucky had woken up.

 The three gathered around the man as he groaned in pain, pushing himself up into a better sitting position with one arm.

   "Steve. Evie."

   "Which Bucky am I talking to?" Steve demanded firmly as Evelyn stood close by, chewing on her lip in worry.

 Bucky paused a moment, a thoughtful look crossing his face along with a fond smile. "Your mom's name was Sarah. You used to wear newspapers in your shoes."

 Steve smiled in satisfaction, joy curling in his heart. "Can't read that in a museum."

 Sam was less than impressed with the ex-assassin's answers. "Just like that, we're supposed to be cool?"

   "What lullaby do you sing to me?" Evelyn stepped forward, fear flickering in her eyes and she continued to bite her lip. Steve was concerned she would draw blood if she kept at it.

 Bucky smiled wider at his daughter, a look that was full of love. "'Baby Mine'. From 'Dumbo'. You loved that movie. Cried like hell when that VHS broke."

   "Mama!" Evelyn gasped in relief as she collapsed against Bucky and buried her face in his shoulder. "I thought---I lost---I was so scared---why did he---why---?"

 Bucky wrapped his free arm around his weeping daughter and gently rubbed her back in circles. He twisted his head to place a kiss on Evelyn's temple and spoke softly.

   "Easy now, it's alright. It's ok, Mama's here. Mama's got you. I won't let you go. I'm here. I'm here. Oh, Strawberry, I'm so sorry you got dragged into this. I'm so sorry for everything. You didn't do anything wrong, it's all me. My baby girl. Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you? Let me see."

 Steve was in a trance as he watched the two interact. The pure, raw emotion in both of them was breathtaking. The way they held each other. The comfort they gave one another was second nature. The vivid memory of his own mother holding him close during an asthma attack popped into mind, and he realized it was the same thing between Bucky and Evelyn; a scared child in the arms of a loving mother. That's when it all really hit him. Bucky was a mother. He had a daughter. And that was beyond beautiful. They were both beautiful.

 With Evelyn having calmed down, Bucky looked back to Steve. "What did I do?"

   "Enough."

   "Oh, God, I knew this would happen. Everything HYDRA put inside me is still there. All he had to do was say the goddamn words."

   "Who was he?"

   "I don't know." Bucky sighed, holding his daughter closer.

   "People are dead. The bombing, the setup." Steve pressed. "The doctor did all that just to get ten minutes with you. I need you to do better than 'I don't know'."

 Bucky was quiet for a few moments, letting Evelyn soothe herself by combing her fingers through his hair.

   "…He wanted to know about Siberia. Where I was kept. He wanted to know exactly where."

   "Why would he need to know that?"

 Steve's blood ran cold at the words, "Because I'm not the only Winter Soldier." His heart was like a jackhammer in his chest as he pictured a group of unstoppable super assassins under the control of a HYDRA madman. But like he had told Evelyn earlier, panicking wouldn't help the situation. He needed to stay level headed and get more information in order think of a plan.

 Steve freed his friend's arm from the vice, the old equipment making a rusty sounding creak. Bucky flexed his metal hand a few times, looking it over, before turning his attention back to the men in front of him and telling them of five others that HYDRA had corrupted.   

   "Who were they?"

   "Their most elite death squad. More kills than anyone in HYDRA history. And that was before the serum."

 Sam frowned. "They all turn out like you?"

   "Worse." Bucky admitted. Evelyn gripped the fabric of her mother's shirt tighter to the point of nearly ripping it.

   "The doctor, could he control them?"

   "Enough."

   "Said he wanted to see an empire fall."

 Bucky looked grim as he elaborated. "With these guys he could do it. They speak thirty languages, can hide in plain sight, infiltrate, assassinate, destabilize. They can take a whole country down in one night. You'd never see them coming."

 That was absolutely a problem. Bucky by himself was nearly unstoppable. A group of five living weapons working together was the beginning of the end of the world.

 Sam stepped up to Steve, speaking in a hushed tone. "This would have been a lot easier a week ago."

   "If we call Tony…"

   "No, he won't believe us." Sam dismissed.

   "Even if he did…"

   "Who knows if the Accords would let him help."

   "We're on our own." Steve admitted in defeat.

   "…Maybe not. I know a guy."

 

 

 Sam left, saying that he was going to see if he could make a few calls and gather reinforcements. He was probably going to pickpocket a cell phone to do so, but that was the least illegal thing any of them had done all day.

 In the meantime, Steve sat with Bucky in the silent warehouse, both of them watching Evelyn as she examined the old machinery in fascination.

   "Curious, isn't she?" Steve commented.

   "She wants to learn everything she can. I taught her what I could. She's insanely smart. Learned to read in a week."

   "…You have a daughter, Buck."

 The ex-assassin chuckled lightly and pushed some hair out of his face. "Yeah. It's crazy, but she's mine."

   "You…she said…did you really have to cut her out?"

 Bucky shifted and pulled up his shirt, revealing a large scar across the lower part of his stomach. From the way it looked jagged and sloppy, it was clear that it hadn't been done by a doctor.

   "Didn't exactly have the parts to do it the old fashioned way. I found an old farmhouse in Kazakhstan. Falling apart, no one around. Nearly bled out. It was...insane.

   "…I'm sorry you had to do it all alone."

   "I had no idea what I was doing. But I guess that's true with all new parents. I remember just sitting there with this little bloody thing in my hands and thinking, 'What the hell do I do with you?'"

   "What _did_ you do?"

 Bucky sighed deeply and leaned into the wall more, smiling fondly as Evelyn turned her attention to some birds nesting in the rafters of the warehouse. "Did my best. Kept her warm, kept her fed. Taught her to read using phonebooks and old take out menus. She aged fast, so I was digging through those clothing donation bins every few weeks. I wanted her to enjoy herself, even if we were always running, so I took her playgrounds or fairs. Places people wouldn't look twice at us. She's a kid, she's supposed to have fun."

 That knowledge made Steve ease up in the slightest. Bucky had done a pretty good job in his opinion. The idea of Bucky with a toddler on his shoulders as the two made their way through a carnival, hands sticky from cotton candy, brought a smile to his face.

   "Why 'Mama' and not 'Dad'?"

 Bucky shrugged nonchalantly. "First thing I said to her was, 'Mama's got you', and it just stuck. Sounded right. I mean, by definition, I'm the mother. Did all the mother things. Carried her. Gave birth. I even had milk, Steve. _Milk_."

   "Milk?"

 Bucky made a cupping gesture at his chest and Steve choked.

   "You can't be serious!"

   "I can't make this shit up. HYDRA thought of everything, those bastards. The milk only lasted about two weeks. That's when she started getting teeth."

   "Just how fast did she age?" Steve asked, still somewhat flustered.

 Bucky gestured to Evelyn, who had gone back to looking at the rusty equipment. "She did the math. Every month for twelve months, she aged a year and a half. Eighteen point two five days in one day. Then she stopped when she was physically eighteen. But...she's not that bigger than you used to be, I think. She might even be taller. You were a runt."

 Steve rolled his eyes and playfully gave his old friend a light shove, glad to know he was still a pain in the ass.

   "Can you promise me something?" Bucky murmured.

   "What?"

   "If anything happens to me---"

   "I won't let---" Steve began to interrupt.

   "Shut up. I need you to keep Evie safe if something happens to me. She's a good kid, not a mean bone in her body. Don't let anyone take her. If they know she was created by HYDRA..."

 Steve nodded in silence. It was a completely reasonable request. He could probably find a safe house, somewhere out in the middle of nowhere. A deserted island. Somewhere she would be safe. But the goal was for both parent and child to come out alive and together.

 Evelyn gave a squeal of horror and disgust and quickly came rushing over to her mother, frantically patting at her arm like she was trying to get something off of her.

   "What happened?"

   "Roaches!"

 A dozen or so of the creepy-crawlies clung to her sleeve, skittering around in distress. Without even blinking an eye, Bucky began to pick the insects off and toss them to the side with a shake of his head.

   "You always manage to get yourself into something. I thought you liked bugs?" He teased his daughter, waving one of the cockroaches in her face.

   "Mama!"

   "Alright, alright, I'm only kidding. Look, all gone."

 The girl looked herself over in a panic, twisting around to see herself at every angle and ensure no roaches were going to crawl in her clothes. Steve suppressed a laugh as Bucky wriggled his fingers on the back Evelyn's neck, making her squeal once more and slap his hand away. Just those few interactions held so much love and adoration. It was kind of amazing.

   "I'm sorry, Strawberry. Hey, c'mere."

 Bucky stretched his arms out and beckoned his daughter closer. With a somewhat exasperated smile, Evelyn eased herself into her mother's lap and tucked her head under his chin.

   "You two been properly introduced yet?"

 Steve smirked a bit and shook his head. "Been kinda busy running from police."

 Evelyn peeked through her long lashes and looked Steve over like she had back in the apartment in Romania. She had become a lot more shy now that Bucky was with her again. She was allowing herself to be vulnerable.

   "Nice to meet you, Mr. Rogers. Captain Rogers. Sir."

   "You can just call me Steve if you want. How are you feeling?"

   "Ok, I guess." The young girl shrugged. "Still alive. For the most part."

 She slumped against Bucky's chest in exhaustion and let out a very deep sigh, as if she was trying to exhale all the tension she held and just melt into her mother. She was clearly exhausted, both physically and mentally.

 Bucky busied himself with working out the tangles in Evelyn's hair, skillfully working out the knots. It was more difficult without a brush, it seemed, but he went slowly and made sure not too pull hard. It reminded Steve of when Bucky's sisters were young and would beg their big brother to braid their hair.

   "Tired, Strawberry?" Bucky asked softly as Evelyn failed to surpress a yawn. "Why don't you rest a bit, get your strength back up?"

   "Best to stay alert." The girl muttered sleepily.

   "Steve and I will keep a lookout. You're dead on your feet, Evie. You should sleep."

   "What about you?"

   "I'm fine for now. We can take shifts, so I can rest later. Does that sound alright?"

 Evelyn was quiet for a bit, chewing on her lip once more. She scanned Bucky's face in analysis and raised a hand to cup his cheek.

   "You didn't know who I was."

 Bucky stiffened and furrowed his brows as his daughter's voice broke.

   "You looked at me...and I was just another person in the way."

   "Evelyn..."

   "It can't happen again. I won't let it. I'll make sure you don't hurt anyone. I'll make sure you don't get hurt. You always protect me, I have to protect you, too. I love you, Mama."

 Steve felt tears welling up in his own eyes as Bucky shook with sobs and held his daughter tight.

   "I'm sorry. Evie, I'm so sorry. All that shit is still in my head and...God, if I had hurt you...my baby. My girl."

 Both parent and child held each other tight as they wept quietly. Steve just sat there and tried not stare. Eventually he muttered an excuse of a perimeter check and left the two by themselves to just be together, praying that it wouldn't be the last time Bucky got to hold his little girl.

 After two years of searching and leads and dead ends, he finally was able to find Bucky, only for both of them to become fugitives in one day. It was all so unfair and screwed up. HYDRA still loomed over them in different ways; lurking in the shadows of Bucky's mind and waiting to be reignited by code words, and even Evelyn herself, a product of genetic enhancement and manipulation. All they wanted to do was be rid of what HYDRA had intended for them. To be their own people. It wasn't too much to ask, after everything that had happened.

 Steve really began to think as he patrolled the edge of the warehouse. So many things were bouncing through his head. So many emotions. But in the end, it was all Bucky. How much he had missed him. How much he had worried about him. How much he cared about him. How much he had missed the sound if his voice. How much he...wait.

 Steve stopped walking and just stood there for a bit as he put two and two together, blinking quite rapidly as he came to an unforeseen conclusion. The way he felt about Bucky...was the same way he had felt about Peggy. Burning in his heart. Fire in his chest. Swirling confusion and desire in his stomach. Love. It was love.

   "Get it together." The captain scolded himself, wondering why he had to have a sexual epiphany in the middle of running from German Special Forces. Well, not a total sexual epiphany. Growing up, Steve had definitely noticed that both guys and gals were pretty nice. Even Bucky had kissed a good amount of boys in the back alleys of Brooklyn. That kind of behavior had been frowned upon back then, so they had kept pretty quiet about it all. Though, that didn't stop them from sneaking out to some of the underground clubs that catered to people who felt the same way. Those had been some pretty wild and fun nights, saving up money to go dancing and drinking until the sun came up. But now that Steve really thought about it, those kind of fuzzy, lovey feelings for Bucky had always been there. He just hadn't realized what the feelings really were. Looking back, a lot of things started to make sense.

   "I'm an idiot. An idiot. Great job, Rogers. How the hell do you not realize you're in love? Ah, shit, Sharon. Damn it. There was nothing there to begin with, but you wanted it. You moron."

 Despite the nagging voices in his head telling him to stop being so stupid and go back to Bucky to talk to him, Steve continued his perimeter check, mostly so that he had time to figure out his own emotions before he said something really dumb. And think of a way to let Sharon down easy.


	3. Fight To Be Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Now get ready for the fluffy prequels and heartbreaking Infinity War Epilogue.

 Sam had rallied some forces; Clint, probably Wanda, and some guy from San Francisco named Scott who could apparently shrink. When Sam had met a guy like that, Steve didn't know. But more allies, the better. He had even managed to get in contact with Sharon, who was thankfully on their side after the situation had been explained in detail.

 They proceed to steal a car; an old, battered blue VW Beetle that Sam absolutely despised, but Steve argued it would draw the least attention.

   "Are you sure you can trust Sharon, Steve?" Evelyn asked as they detoured down a dirt road. "I don't mean to be rude, I just worry a lot."

   "She's a good woman. She's been an ally to us years. Her aunt was actually a good friend to your mom and I back during the war."

   "Peggy Carter. I read about her in the newspaper. I'm sorry. You were close with her."

 Steve’s heart twisted a bit. "I think Peggy would've liked you. You've got fire in you, kid. You don't back down. The two of you would've gotten along."

   "…Even though HYDRA made me?"

 Before Steve or Bucky had a chance to interject, Sam twisted in his seat to face the child. "Listen good, kid. Doesn't matter where you come from, your actions define you. You can be from the streets or be living in penthouse. None of that don't mean anything about who you decide to be. And you don't let anyone tell you what you’re supposed to be, got it? You're you. That's all you need to be."

 Steve was grateful for Sam for a multitude of reasons, and being able to talk to people on a real level was at the top of the list. The light smile Evelyn gave in return was beautiful.

   "Thank you, Mr. Wilson. It's nice to hear someone else say that."

   "Call me Sam, kid."

  They arrived at the agreed meeting point at an underpass. Sharon stood leaning against her own car, waiting and watching. Steve hesitated in exiting the car, feeling horrible that he was going to dump this poor woman in the middle of all the chaos. He eventually gathered the courage to approach her and offer a grateful smile.

 The woman glanced at the Beetle. "Not sure you understand the concept of a getaway car."

   "It's low profile." Steve countered.

   "Good, because this tends to draw a crowd."

 Sharon popped the trunk of her own car and revealed Steve's suit and shield, along with Sam's wings.

   "I own you again."

   "Keeping a list." Sharon replied, sparing a glance at Bucky. "You know, he kinda tried to kill me."

   "Sorry." Steve said, feeling very guilty. "I'll put it on the list, too. They're going to come looking for you."

   "I know."

   "Thank you, Sharon."

 And to Steve's dismay, she made a move to kiss him. Now came the part that really made him feel like a grade A ass. He took a step back and placed a hand on Sharon's shoulder, keeping a distance between them. Sharon was of course confused at first, but her face turned to worry as Steve dropped his head in shame.

   "I'm so sorry. I really am." Steve apologized. "You're one of the most amazing people I've had the pleasure of meeting. And Peggy...Peggy would be so proud of you, I know it. And I know she would kill me for doing this to you. But I---you and me---it---there's no---dropping this on you now of all times---I---"

   "It's Barnes, isn't it?"

 Steve paused in his apologetic rambling and blinked. Sharon wasn't angry. Instead, she looked compassionate. Understanding. And there was a hint of amusment.

   "There's a look in your eye." Sharon continued with a slight smile. "I know that look. Aunt Peggy had it whenever she talked about you. It's love, clear as day. You've got a second chance with him. Don't waste it, you idiot."

 Steve was speechless for a few moments, his brain misfiring at a rapid rate. Then he hugged her in a mix of relief and apology, giving her a squeeze goodbye before returning to the Beetle.

   "Thought for sure you two would kiss." Sam commented as Sharon drove away.

   "Realized I liked someone else. I'm just glad she took it so well."

   "What do you mean 'someone else'? You don't even know any other girls."

 Steve shrugged, turning the key and starting the engine. "Never said it was a girl."

   "Excuse me?!"

   "I never told you I bat for both teams? Huh."

   "Don't 'huh' me, Rogers!" Sam exclaimed, pointing accusingly. "How do you forget to mention that you're bi?!"

   "Never came up in conversation."

 Sam stammered for a little while longer before slumping down in annoyed defeat, which earned an amused chuckle from Bucky.

   "Hey, Buck, you remember David Walker?"

   "...Was he...was he that guy from the bakery?"

   "Yes! God, you were sweet on each other for two weeks until he said the Dodgers were crap."

 Bucky threw his head back in a hearty cackle. "Hell, if I remember anything, it's that I defend the Dodgers until I die!"

 Steve joined in on the laughter as he remembered how Bucky had clocked the guy right in the head after he had insulted the baseball team. And it was so nice to hear Bucky really laugh again. It was like music to Steve's ears. For a few brief moments, there was a sliver of normality in the old BW Beetle.

 

 

 The rendezvous point was the sixth floor level of the parking garage for the Leipzig/Halle airport. Steve parked the Beetle next to a gray van, exiting the rickety vehicle and greeting Clint Barton with a handshake. Wanda stood off to the side with crossed arms.

   "Cap."

   "You know I wouldn't have called If I had any other choice."

   "Hey man, you're doing me a favor. Besides," Clint nodded to Wanda. "I owe a debt."

   "Thanks for having my back." Steve told the teenager. Wanda smirked a bit.

   "It was time to get off my ass."

 Steve glanced over at the van. "How about our other recruit?"

 Clint turned to his vehicle. "He's rarin' to go. Had to put a little coffee in him, but…"

 The archer slide the panel door open. The clunk of metal on metal startled the man, Scott Lang, awake. He blearily sat up, looking around in confusion as he stumbled out of the van. Jet lag was hitting him hard.

   "He should be good."

   "What time zone is this?" Lang groaned, squinting against the sunlight.

   "Central European Standard." Evelyn helpfully relayed from behind the Beetle as Clint gave the man a light push forward. Lang snapped out of his drowsiness pretty quickly once his gaze landed on Steve. His eyes were wide and child-like as he shook the captain's hand.

   "Captain America." He greeted in awe.

   "Mr. Lang."

   "It's an honor. I'm shaking your hand too long. Wow! This is awesome!" He glanced behind himself to smile at Wanda and point at Steve. "Captain America. I know you, too. You're great!"

 Steve was a bit confused when Scott turned back around and scoffed incredulously, putting his hands on his broad shoulders in amazement.

   "Jeez."

 Steve took a quick glance to Bucky and Evelyn to see what they thought. Bucky merely shrugged, making a face that said 'better than nothing'. Only the top of Evelyn's head peeked over the top of the car, but she held up a thumb in a sign of approval.

   "Ah, look, I wanna say, I know you know a lot of super people, so…thinks for thanking of me." Scott rambled, not noticing his mistake as he grinned and pointed to Sam.

   "Hey, man!"

   "What's up, Tic Tac?" Sam nodded, mildly annoyed. Scott looked a bit guilty.

   "Uh, good to see you. Look, what happened last time when I…"

 Sam cut him off pretty quickly. "It was a great audition, but it'll…it'll never happen again."

 Steve made a mental note to ask how the two had initially met, because there was some definite tension between them. But they would have to put personal grudges to the side for now.

   "They tell you what we're up against?"

  "Something about some…psycho-assassins?"

 Well, he wasn't wrong. "We're outside the law on this one. So, if you come with us, you're a wanted man."

   "Yeah, well, what else is new?" Lang shrugged off the fact that what they were about to do was very illegal like it was nothing. That was probably a good thing.

   "We should get moving." Bucky said, hand on his daughter's shoulder.

 Clint nodded. "We got a chopper lined up."

 The PA system crackled to life around them, a German voice echoing across the cement walls of the parking garage. It sounded like a warning of some sort.

   "They're evacuating the airport." Bucky translated.

 Sam scowled. "Stark."

   "Stark?" Scott questioned.

 Steve set his jaw. Of course Tony had come. And that meant Natasha and Rhodes. Most likely T'Challa as well. Former allies turned enemies. Friendships destroyed. They were in for the fight of their lives. And like hell were they backing down.

   "Suit up."

 The atmosphere was tense as everyone gathered their gear. They knew there was no coming back from this. They would all be criminals. No trial, no jury, no one phone call if they got captured. This was the end.

 Steve spared another glance to Bucky and Evelyn. The girl had re-tied her hair, pulling the loose strands away from her face. There was fierce determination in her bright blue eyes, a burning fire that would make a lesser man flinch. Steve had seen something similar during the war, when men set their shoulders back as they converged on enemy territory. She looked so much like Bucky in that moment. Unrelenting. Undeterred. Evelyn Barnes wasn't planning on seeing defeat.

 

 

 Two things Steve didn't expect. One: the spider guy from Queens. Two: Natasha helping him, Bucky, and Evelyn escape into the Quinjet. She had looked at Evelyn and Bucky and pursed her lips together like she was keeping herself from saying something that she might regret. The three of them were able to board the jet while Natasha held off T'Challa. Once they were in the air, Bucky fretted over his daughter in a near panic, checking every inch of her. Evelyn was a little worse for wear with a bruise on her cheek and a bloody lip, but overall fine. She did the same thing to her mother, scanning him for any sign of injury.

   "Can I suggest a vacation after this is over?" The girl suggested dryly, wiping the blood from her mouth.

 Bucky gave a her a very tired smile and ruffled her hair. "I wouldn't say no to that."

 The flight to Siberia was quiet, the hum of the jet engines filling the weary silence. Every so often, Steve would look behind him to Bucky or Evelyn. They shared the same expression; tired eyes and a blank stare that screamed they wanted this all to end. Steve wished he could give them peace.

   "What's gonna happen to your friends?" Bucky asked quietly a few hours later.

 Steve stared ahead and shook his head with a deep sigh. "Whatever it is...I'll deal with it."

   "I don't know if I'm worth all this, Steve." Bucky muttered thoughtfully. That broke Steve's heart.

   "What you did all those years...it wasn't you." Steve reasoned, glancing back for a moment. "You didn't have a choice."

   "I know. But I did it."

 Steve was unsure how to respond, weighing his options for a few moments before pure idiocy took over and love took over. Better late than never, he supposed. Just in case they didn't make it out there, he at least needed to admit it.

   "Buck, you'll always be worth it to me. You always have. I'm with you till the end of the line. I'm not letting you go again, I promise. Bucky, I love you. Really love you. More than anything."

 The resulting silence was deafening and Steve momentarily wished he had said nothing at all. It really was a bombshell to drop during all the shit they were going through, but he couldn't take it back. It was the truth after all.

   "...Well, thank God the feeling's mutual."

   "Excuse me?"

   "I think I've been pining after you since...well, forever. Even when you were a scrappy little runt picking a fight with everything you saw."

   "I wasn't that bad." Steve protested weakly, a small blush beginning to form high on his cheeks. "So...what now?"

   "Let's get the son of a bitch first. Then you can take me to dinner."

 Despite the dire circumstances and the fact they were about to infiltrate a HYDRA bunker with no backup, Steve smiled. At the very least, Bucky loved him back.

 They landed in Siberia, on a cold mountain top blanketed in snow and ice. It was an eerie place, completely silent and lifeless. The rush of the winds would drown out your screams if you fell from the craggy rocks. There was no sign of anyone. Except for the caterpillar trunk on the side of the mountain, parked and idle.

 Evelyn said flat out that she was staying behind, not wanting anymore 'near death experiences and emotional trauma today', which Steve admitted was a perfectly acceptable reason not to accompany them. So, she went to hide under a pile of parachutes while Bucky took one of Natasha's run from the rack mounted on the wall.

   "You remember that time we had to ride back from Rockaway Beach in the back of a freezer truck?" Steve reminisced as they waited for the ramp on the jet to descend.

   "Was that the time we used our train money to buy hot dogs?" Bucky laughed.

 Steve smirked. "You blew three whole bucks trying to win that stuffed bear for a redhead."

   "What was her name again?"

   "Dolores. You called her Dot."

 Bucky shook his head a bit. "She's gotta be a hundred years old right now."

   "So are we, pal." Steve chuckled, clapping a hand on Bucky's shoulder. And after a brief moment of hesitation, he pulled him closer and pressed their lips together. It lasted only two or three seconds, but it was so wonderful. Steve didn't mind the scratch of Bucky's scruff against his chin, it just reminded him that he was real. That he really was there and it wasn't a dream.

 They broke away, grins tugging at both of their lips.

   "Seventy years late, but I wouldn't trade it for the world." Steve whispered, his heart racing. "Let's go."

 

 

 Tony had followed them, no surprise there. What was surprising was that he wanted to help them. Or at least get answers. But the truce didn't last long. The man who had committed the bombing in Vienna had euthanized the remaining Winter Soldiers when the three arrived in the depths of the bunker. He then proceeded to show them all the old video from nineteen ninety one. The video of the Winter Soldier murdering Howard and Maria Stark. That was all it took for Tony to punch Steve square in the jaw. And from there it was an all out brawl. Fists flying, legs kicking, and ion cannons blasting. And after Tony blasted Bucky's arm off, Steve saw red. Pure fury and adrenaline fueled him as he slammed his fists into the side of the metal helmet, desperate and raging. He ignored the blood dripping down his face. He ignored the ringing in his ears. He ignored all the pain and kept fighting.

 Steve finally managed to get the upper hand when Bucky distracted Tony by grabbing his ankle. Tony spun and kicked him in the face, giving Steve time to grab Iron Man and lift him high above his head before slamming him into the concrete floor. The metal of the suit clanked loudly on the impact, echoing through the room. With Tony laying on the ground, Steve brought his fist down on the suit's face plate. And he did it again. And again. He picked up his shield and hit over and over until the until the gold metal mask came off and revealing Tony Stark's terrified face. Steve lifted the shield once more and smashed it directly into the power core of Tony's suit. The whir of the suit shutting down was music to Steve's ears as he slumped in relief. With no suit, Tony's didn't have a chance.

 Aching in every part of his body, the captain pushed himself up and took hold of the stuck shield, pulling it free. He reached for Bucky helped him to his feet. His friend was bloodied and battered and missing an arm, but he was alive.

   "That shield doesn't belong to you." Tony groaned bitterly as Steve turned his back on him. "You don't deserve it. My father made that shield!"

 Steve stopped. The shield in his hand felt so heavy all of a sudden. It was weighed down with guilt and agony and weariness and betrayal. Tony was right. He didn't deserve it. So, he let it drop to the floor with a metallic clang, leaving behind Tony and the title of Captain America behind as he and Bucky made their way out of the old HYDRA bunker. They wove their way back through the labyrinth of dark tunnels and eerie laboratories. 

   "Steve…"

   "Take it easy, Buck. We're ok."

   "…There's no going back, huh?"

 Steve shook his head. "Not after that. We're running now."

 Bucky let his head drop onto Steve's shoulder with an exhausted sigh. "Always running. You'll be with me, right?"

   "I'm not letting you go."

   "All that shit is still in my head, you know."

   "We'll figure something out."

   "…We could elope."

   "Yeah, that'll fix our problems." Steve snorted. "One step at time, you idiot."

 When they exited the bunker and returned to the Quinjet, they found that Evelyn had left her hiding spot amongst the parachutes. Instead, she had bundled herself in blankets to brace herself against the Siberian chill as she sat on the jet ramp and made conversation with the Black Panther. At first Steve and Bucky tensed and readied themselves for another fight. But they quickly saw that T'Challa wasn't being hostile at all. He was smiling gently as Evelyn spoke, nodding along and listening intently, every so often responding to a question he had be asked. Something he said made Evelyn laugh and smile brightly.

   "Mama!" The girl called out upon seeing her mother returning. "What hap---YOUR ARM!"

 She came sprinting, throwing her arms around Bucky and speaking so fast that Steve had no idea what she was saying. T'Challa followed behind at a much slower rate, and bowed deeply to both men.

   "I offer my deepest apologies to both of you." The prince declared, lifting his head and locking eyes with Steve. "I've seen the evidence that proves Sergeant Barnes had nothing to do with the death of my father. I realize my actions toward you were heinous, and you have no reason to give me any forgiveness, but I must express my regret for what I have done. Young Evelyn has filled in many blanks, and it is now clear that Sergeant Barnes and his daughter have suffered greatly. More than anyone ever should. I would like to offer my assistance, if you will let me."

 Evelyn had stopped her frantic rambling to look up at Bucky. "He really does want to help us, Mama. He's probably one of the only people on the planet who won't try to kill you or get you arrested."

   "Always straight to the point, Evie." Bucky managed to chuckle, casting T'Challa a weary glance.

 Steve stepped forward, looked the prince up and down, then held out his hand. "We honestly need all the help we can get. The man who bombed the UN---"

   "Has been taken into custody." T'Challa finished for him. "My associates have given him to the proper authorities. And kept your current location under wraps on my orders. Please, if you would like to, come with me."

   "Can I request a pit stop? I have a few friends waiting for me."

 

 

 Wakanda was gorgeous. For thousands of years, the people of the African country had kept up the illusion of it being a third world country with limited recourses. On the contrary, it was bustling and prospering and teeming with technology that put Tony's gizmos to shame. The advanced tech was thanks to the teeming amount of Vibranium that Wakanda was in possession of. Vibranium that would aid in Bucky's recovery. A long, long recovery.

 Bucky had insisted on being put back into cryostasis, fearing the HYDRA programming that remained in his mind. He had reasoned that the Wakandan doctors and scientists would have opportunity to figure out exactly how his brain worked and reacted and figure out if it was possible to undo the damage. Even Evelyn, though distressed at the notion that her mother would be cryogenically frozen and apart from her, admitted that it was overall the best and only plan. So, Steve watched as Bucky sat on an examination table, dressed in clean white clothes as the doctors gave one last physical examination. Evelyn stood quietly  at his side, once again chewing on her lip.

   "You sure about this?" Steve asked a final time, glancing to the metal stump that was once Bucky's arm.

   "I can't trust my own mind. So, until they figure out how to get this stuff out of my head I think going back under is the best thing…for everybody."

 He looked to Evelyn and sighed, offering a comforting smile. "Don't cry, Strawberry. It won't hurt me, you know that."

   "I'm allowed to worry about my mother." The girl responded, exhaustion clear in her voice. She honestly looked like death; lips raw and bleeding from her nervous habit of biting them, and dark circles under her eyes contrasting harshly against her pale skin. It seemed that she would collapse at any moment, drained and distressed.

   "I know that I need to grow up and learn to be without you, but we've never been apart. I don't know what to do on my own. I don't know how to…be normal."

   "Baby girl, normal is overrated. Listen to me, Evie. You're smart, you're strong, and you're nicest damn kid on the planet. I know better than anyone that you'll be fine. Make some friends. Listen to music. Watch movies. Go dancing. Smile. We're safe here. I'll be ok. And Steve?"

   "Yeah?"

   "Kiss me, you punk."

   "Gladly."

 Steve let Evelyn hold onto him as they watched Bucky enter cryostasis. The transparent tube reminded Steve of Snow White's glass coffin. If only something as simple as a kiss could fix all their problems.

   "Thank you for this." Steve told T'Challa as they stood by a window some time later, Evelyn still looped around his arm.

   "Your lover and my father, they were both victims." The prince said simply. "If I can help one of them find peace…"

   "You know, if they find out he's here…they'll come for him. Evelyn, too."

   "Let them try." T'Challa warned, gazing out the large window, across the spray of the surrounding waterfalls and past the tall jungle trees to the giant panther statue carved out of jagged black mountain rock. The statue looked poised and fierce,  mouth open in a silent yet vicious roar. It loomed over Wakanda like an ancient guardian waiting to awaken and strike down an threat. Steve supposed that T'Challa and the statue were alike in that way; beings that radiated power and safety. The prince was not one to break promises, Steve could tell. He would keep the little Barnes family safe.

   "Your Highness?" Evelyn spoke up, loosening her grip on Steve's arm a bit. "May I be able to visit my mother from time to time? Just to see him?"

   "That won't be a problem at all. Meanwhile, I'd like you to meet my younger sister soon. Your mother told me that you never had the chance for a formal education, but that you are beyond average intelligence. Shuri would be an excellent teacher. She is an amazing inventor, and quiet savvy when it comes to pop culture. She would be more than happy to answer any questions you have."

 There was a light in Evelyn's eyes that Steve hadn't seen before. It was an excitement that bubbled up like fizz in a soda can. She was eager and wanting to learn, curious and ready. She was happy, rattling off questions at a million miles an hour about Wakanda and history and technology and just about everything under the sun. The raw joy and amazement in the child's eyes reminded Steve of Bucky the time they went to a Stark Expo way back when. Evelyn really was Bucky's daughter. And that fact alone gave Steve enough reassurance to know that she would be just fine. 


End file.
